The instant disclosure pertains to a lighting tool, especially a lamp cover capable of simulating multiple images.
The instant disclosure describes a lamp cover capable of simulating multiple images, comprised of a hollow transparent body. Disposed on the inner surface of the body is a metal oxide coating layer. The metal oxide coating layer is reflective and opaque, and is cut-out with laser printing technology, to form a cut-out pattern. On the outer surface of the body is disposed a polychromatic coating layer. The polychromatic coating layer is reflective and non-opaque or semitransparent. The metal oxide coating layer is coated with a matte transparent environmentally friendly oil protection layer, and the polychromatic coating layer is coated with a glossy transparent oil protection layer. A lamp cover capable of simulating multiple images that adopts the above may form a number of overlapping images of the cut-out pattern on the surface through multiple reflections, so that the pattern seems more realistic. When the lamp is turned on, the decorative pattern has a very high level of emulation on the lamp cover capable of simulating multiple images, so that the lamp cover is more artistic and thus may meet people's needs as a choice for decoration.
Currently, lamp covers are used to cover lamps so that light emission may be controlled. Lamp covers may also utilized to avoid electric shock and protect eyes. There are various types of lamp covers used in daily life.
A lamp such as an LED lamp may be provided with an external lamp cover for the purpose of decoration or dust proofing. The lamp may be separated from the outside environment by the lamp cover. Meanwhile, different lamp covers may have different light transmittance, to meet requirements of users for indoor light. As long as the requirements for light transmittance and dust proofing are met, a lamp cover may also provide for artistic expression, thus, a lamp cover may be decorative. One decoration method may be to paste various types of patterns on the outside of a lamp cover to realize various kinds of light and shadow effects by means of projection while strengthening the ornamental value of the lamp cover. However, a pasted pattern may fall off. Cut-out portions of various shapes within in a lamp cover may also be used for various kinds of light and shadow effects. However, a cut-out may result in the entry of dust or winged insects, which may affect the use of the lamp cover.
Existing lamp covers may be stereotypical in nature and may be constructed of materials such as acrylic or decorated with decorative designs. Consumers may be blasé about such types of lamp covers. Thus, a design with a disruptive structure and shape of a lamp cover that attracts the attention of consumers while meeting basic requirements for a lamp cover is an issued to be dealt with.